


Something's Gotta Give

by duende09



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chad is so gay for Chris, Denial, Kegger, M/M, Rough Sex, Underage Drinking, mention of Jared/Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duende09/pseuds/duende09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chad can't stop thinking about Chris but it's not like he's gay.<br/>It all comes to head at a kegger</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something's Gotta Give

**Author's Note:**

> Follow up to House Rules (https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104745)
> 
> Happy holidays to my darling Kaniacs Amanda and Kelly

Chad was completely, 100% straight.

He loved the ladies and well, that one time with Christian Kane definitely didn't count. It didn't matter if he had come harder than he ever had before. It didn't matter if he had dreamt about it every night since then. It didn't matter because Chad was straight and Christian was 100% male. Hot, hard, sweaty, fuck you up against the wall, make you beg, male.

So maybe Chad was a little bit gay.

Just like 5% or something, and that 5% was entirely Christian fucking Kane of the long hair and whisky smooth voice and honkytonk songs that made your blood rush and your feet move. So yeah, maybe he was a bit gay for the guy but Chad had his pride, and maybe he had forgotten it some on the couch backstage but that was then. Chad wasn't going to go crawling back to him like a bitch in heat no matter how hot it had been. Chad Michael Murray was nobody's bitch, thank you very much. Either way, there was no denying it was Chris pounding into his virgin ass that he was imagining - reliving - as he stroked his cock faster and faster in the privacy of his shower. He swore he could still feel the older boy inside him if he closed his eyes, could feel the stretch forbidden and new and insanely hot. Reaching around his body he prodded at his hole with a finger. It was awkward and dry but just the feeling of something pushing in was enough to bring it all back like sense memory and he was coming hard, spilling over his hand and down his body. He removed his finger as he stroked himself through the aftershocks, hot water sluicing over his skin and washing him clean.

He expected to feel some sort of guilt but instead all he felt was sated and relaxed. Though if he was being honest with himself – something he tried to avoid – he also felt a bit empty. His own hand and finger nothing compared to what he had experienced with Chris. He stepped out of the shower, scrubbing a towel over his body roughly like it could remove the thoughts and wants going through him. He had just had a fucking amazing orgasm and he didn’t want to dwell on anything else. Wrapping the towel around his waist he walked down the hall to his bedroom.

 

“Dude, I’ve been waiting here forever. Where you beating off in there?” Jared asked from where he was sprawled on Chad’s bed, phone in hand.

“The fuck, man? What are you even doing in my room? Trying to get a peek at The Chad?”

“Your mom let me in and I definitely don’t want to see your lame ass dick.”

“Your loss.” Chad quipped.

“I’m sure,” Jared replied, rolling his eyes, “were you beating off to Sophia again? You know you could just ask her out.”

“I can’t help it if she’s fucking hot.”

 

Jared just chuckled and turned back to his phone while Chad went over to his dresser. His heart was beating a little bit faster as if somehow his best friend would know it wasn’t a chick he had beaten off to. Not that Jared would care even if he knew, sure he’d give him shit because that’s what best friends did but that would be it. Jared would accept it just like he accepted everything else about him. Still, Chad couldn’t hide that bit of shame and guilt so he kept quiet.

 

“So why are you here and not at lover boy’s?” he tossed over his shoulder as he pulled on a pair of boxers and some jeans from the top of his clean laundry pile.

“Jen’s helping get things set up for the party.”

“Whose party is it again?”

 

He had moved over to his closet and was rifling through his shirts, trying to decide which one to wear that night. It was a Friday and one of Jensen’s buddies was throwing a kegger. Chad was more than happy to go and drink free beer, maybe get his dick wet with some hot chick. A voice in the back of his head oh-so-helpfully reminded him it wasn’t a girl he was hoping to hook up with. He ignored that voice and pulled a thin white t-shirt on followed by a brown plaid button up.

 

“Mike Rosenbaum. Should have graduated last year but he’s doing a victory lap.”

 

Chad nodded as he rolled his sleeves up. He knew who Mike was, the guy was all smiles and laughter usually seen with his arm draped across Tom Welling, his partner in crime. A glance at his alarm clock told him it was still too early to be heading over to the party, but an edgy energy was running through him. He needed to get out of the house.

 

“Want to go grab a burger? I’m fucking starved.”

“Sure, I could eat.”

“Dude, you can always eat. I swear to god I don’t know how you’re so skinny.”

“I’m skilled that way.” Jared replied with a smirk.

“Whatever you say, Jay-man.”

 

Jared shoved at him lightly and he pushed back, both laughing and roughhousing as they made their way out of the room. They clambered down the stairs and Chad jumped the last few to land in the foyer with a loud thump.

 

“Don’t run in the house, Chad Michael.” His mother called from where she was washing dishes in the kitchen.

“Yeah, don’t run, Chad Michael.” His little sister echoed from the couch.

“Shut up, Shannon.” He sniped back rolling his eyes. “Sorry, ma. I’m heading out with Jared. Bye.” He called out leaving the house before Shannon could tattle on him.

 

Jared was laughing, pitching his voice high to imitate Shannon as he walked backwards down the driveway. Chad just groaned and turned to his best friend with his most put-upon grimace.

 

“It’s horrible, Jay. She’s always running to mom about stuff and because she’s the only girl she gets away with it. The second I do anything it’s all ‘be nice to your sister, she looks up to you Chad’ which is such bullshit.”

“Tell me about it. At least you don’t have Meagan who is completely in love with Jen. I swear she breaks into my room to go all heart-eyes over the picture I have of him. Be grateful you don’t have to worry about that.” Jared commiserated.

“Yeah, right. Sisters are the worst.” Chad commented, his mind already returning to Chris and wondering what Shannon would think of him.

 

The two boys made their way to the burger joint a few blocks over, grabbing a booth and shooting the shit as they waited for it to be late enough to head over to the party.

 

“If its Mike’s party clearly Tom will be there, anyone else we know of?” Chad asked nonchalantly.

 

It was perfectly normal to ask about such things and he was definitely not trying to get confirmation that Chris would be there. It didn’t matter if Chris would be there or not because Chad was not planning on doing anything about that. He definitely didn’t care if Chris would be there or not and when Jared listed his name off Chad’s dick didn’t twitch at all.

 

****

 

It was a few hours later and the party was in full swing. Chad was on his third beer and he had lost Jared and Jensen at some point. They had started making out pretty heavily in a battered arm chair and Chad had taken it as his cue to walk away. As much as he had enjoyed a dick up his ass he didn’t really want to watch his best friend get to third base in someone else’s living room. Once again Chris was on his mind making his skin tight with that special sort of want he had been experiencing the last two weeks. He took a swallow of beer, the red solo cup crinkling slightly in his tight grasp. He needed more alcohol in his system because the sexual frustration he was feeling had him all wound up. If he drank enough maybe he’d loosen up, forget all about Christian Kane. As he brought the cup to his lips he ignored the voice in his head that, not at all helpfully, pointed out there wasn’t enough booze in the state to make that happen. He scanned the room as he drank his beer, his eyes moving from face to face looking for Christian.  It’s not like he wanted to see the guy – ok, he really did – but he just wanted to know if he was there. See how he was, remind himself that it had been a one-time thing.

 

“Looking for me, kid?”

 

Chad would recognize that lazy drawl anywhere. However, he wasn’t quite prepared for the way it sent a thrill down his spine and made his balls tighten with lust. He nearly choked on his mouthful of beer managing to cough and swallow it in a decidedly not sexy way. Schooling his features into causal disinterest he turned around to face the older boy.

 

“Why would…”

 

The rest of the carefully worded question got caught in his throat. Chris looked hot. There was really no other word for it. His long hair was pulled back into a knot at the base of his skull, a five o’clock shadow gracing the strong line of his jaw. Chad’s gaze slid down to take in the crisp white dress shirt, sleeves rolled up and with not one, not two, but three buttons undone. He could see the smattering of dark hair that he knew covered his chest and led into a happy, beckoning trail down to his crotch. His crotch where Chad’s eyes were drawn next because holy mother of god those had to be the tightest pair of jeans in Texas. They absolutely clung to Chris’ thick thighs stretching tightly across the almost obscene bulge that already had Chad’s mouth watering. He had to fight the urge to drop to his knees right there and beg Christian to fuck his mouth.

When he finally dragged his gaze back up to Chris’ face the older boy was positively smug. Chad wanted to say something snappy, some kind of smartass remark but it was hard to think when every part of him wanted nothing more than to rip off Chris’ clothes and rub up against him like the bitch in heat he had told himself he wasn’t.

 

“You ok there, kid?” Chris asked with a smirk, stepping closer.

 

Fuck it, he thought, swallowing compulsively. He had held out for two weeks, which had to be some kind of heroic, saintly shit.

 

“Fuck me.” It came out of his mouth desperate and hard.

 

It clearly wasn’t what Chris was expecting and blue eyes widened briefly before a smile broke out making them sparkle. As soon as the thought crossed his mind Chad groaned to himself. Sparkle? He really was getting gayer by the minute, Jared would never let him live it down. He pushed those thoughts aside, something remarkably easy to do when he could feel the heat of Chris’ body so close to his own. At some point he had dropped his cup because suddenly both hands were fisted in Chris’ shirt and he was hauling him up against him. Their mouths crashed together, tongues immediately out and fighting for control. Chris’ hands slipped into Chad’s back pockets, grabbing his ass and hauling him even closer. Chad’s arms were trapped between their bodies, helpless to do anything but kiss him back with all his pent-up frustration since waking up last weekend and realizing all he wanted to do was fuck the other boy again. He was barely aware of them moving until suddenly there was a wall behind him and Chad leaned back, letting a hungry growl escape when Chris followed, trapping him there with the weight of his body. He used the opportunity to free his hands, immediately digging them into Chris’ hair, pulling it out of the knot so he could tangle his fingers in the length. Chris groaned against his mouth when his fingers scraped over his scalp, hips rutting forward. Smirking against his mouth Chad did it again, fingers dragging teasingly slow, the soft strands caught between them.

 

“Fuck, Chad.” Chris growled, head tipping to rest against the wall beside him.

“Please tell me there’s a room we can go to? Seriously, I’d be ok with a fucking closet.”

 

Chad no longer cared how needy he sounded because his cock practically hurt it was so hard and if he didn’t get his mouth on Chris’ skin soon he was going to combust. Chris nodded, eyes dark and pressed a bruising kiss to his mouth before stepping away. He motioned for Chad to follow and led him up the stairs and down the hall. They stepped into a bedroom and Chad shut the door behind them turning to look around him. There was a large bed with a blue and grey duvet taking up most of the room but he also noticed a bunch of model planes on a shelf as well as some playboy posters on the walls.

 

“Please tell me this isn’t Mike’s room? That’s a bit too creepy for me.”

“You’re ok with a closet but not Mike’s room?” Chris asked with a laugh.

“Man, he’s probably jerked off in that bed today.” Chad complained.

“That would be weird given it’s his brother’s room. His older brother who hasn’t been home from college in months.”

“In that case, why the fuck do you still have clothes on?” Chad countered, lip curving upwards.

 

Chris groaned but moved to start unbuttoning his shirt completely. Chad had meant to start undressing as well but he was momentarily paralysed as Chris’ broad chest came into view, hands itching to touch. Chris didn’t say anything, simply shucked the shirt aside and moved closer to Chad, fingers already working on unbuttoning his jeans. He paused when they were undone, tight enough to still cling to his frame as he moved. He came closer until he was as close as he could get without actually touching and Chad swallowed helplessly, his body seeming to forget how to function.

 

“You have 30 seconds to start stripping before I rip it off.” Chris said, voice impossibly low.

 

Chad’s dick blurted slick in his jeans and the groan that slipped out was impossibly filthy. If they weren’t in someone else’s house he would have purposefully waited just to see if Chris would actually rip his clothes off. A small part of his brain filed this away for later, an experiment to try for another time. His fingers fumbled as they moved to slide the buttons free and shrug off his shirt leaving him in the white t-shirt which followed seconds later. Chris reached out to rub his thumb over one stiff nipple, and his whole body jolted with the pleasure of it. After that he couldn’t shed his clothes fast enough and it was mere seconds until he was stark naked, hands shoving desperately at Chris’ pants. He got them down the older boy’s thighs and really that’s all he needed at the moment and this time he didn’t check the urge to drop to his knees. Just slid down, focused in on the thick, hard length of Chris’ cock. Reaching out to brace himself on Chris’ hips he tipped forward to lick a broad stripe up the underside of his cock. Chad positively moaned for the taste of Chris in his mouth again, wasting no time in closing his lips around the head and sucking.

 

“Good Lord, kid.” Chris groaned, hands slipping into his hair.

 

Chad just took a breath through his nose and opened his mouth wider sinking further down the hard length of Chris’ cock. He could feel the weight of it along his tongue as he tried to take him in even more. Moaning softly he was rewarded with a bit off curse and Chris’ hips snapping forward choking Chad on his cock. He swallowed convulsively around the thick intrusion, saliva slipping out from the corner of his mouth. He imagined he looked foolish but when his eyes met Chris’ the older boy was biting his lip, cheeks flushed with obvious arousal. Chris kept him there for a moment before pulling him off, his cock slipping from his mouth absolutely soaked with Chad’s spit. It was obscene and filthy and had Chad’s own cock dripping even more slick.

 

“Need you to fuck me.” He practically whined, hand wrapping around his erection.

“Get on the bed.” Chris demanded.

 

He moved to the bed faster than he had moved all night, more than eager to feel Chris’ cock splitting him open again. He stroked himself almost lazily, just keeping him on this side of desperate as he watched Chris move. The older boy went over to the shelves and rooted behind the model planes pulling out a box for one of said planes. Reaching in to the box he pulled out a strip of condoms and a travel size bottle of lube. He arched his brow questioning Chris’ knowledge, a small spike of jealousy at the thought that he knew where the supplies were because he used them with Mike’s brother.

 

“Mike knew all of Dylan’s hiding spots. Told me about some of them.” Chris explained with a shrug.

 

Chad nodded, jealousy sated and no longer caring whose room it was or how Chris knew his way around it. Chris seemed to sense his impatience and he quickly crossed over to the bed, already unscrewing the cap on the lube. There was no warning, Chris was spilling the gel over his fingers and then suddenly he had a finger breaching him. It was thick and sudden but Chad just arched into it, impaling himself further. The lube eased the passage and Chris worked quickly to stretch him out paying no attention to Chad’s pleas to just fuck him already. By the time he was rolling a condom on Chad was shaking with desire. It had been two long weeks and considering he had only had one brief taste of heaven before that he was more than ready to experience it again.

 

“Fucking hell, Chris. Just stick it in already, I’m not some china girl.” Chad snarled, desire making him nasty.

 

Chris opened his mouth, looing all the world like he was about to answer but instead of speaking he slammed his hips forward. Ripping through any resistance Chad’s body put up with brutal accuracy. The noise that the action dragged out of him was something caught between a curse, a scream and a moan. It wasn’t at all what he was expecting but it was so deliriously, painfully good that Chad could only lay there and take it. Chris was a force above him, in him, around him. Moving in quick, fluid movements that had Chad on the edge of orgasm embarrassingly fast. Wrestling his thoughts under control he managed to stave off orgasm, focusing in on the pleasure of Chris moving in him, his warmth surrounding him as he leaned down. Tilting his head up he captured Chris’ mouth, tongue slipping in to kiss, filthy sweet as they exchanged moans and sighs.

 

“God, you’re tight, kid. Gonna wreck your virgin ass. Train you on my cock, till you’re begging me to let you come. Fill you up and fuck my come back out of your tight, pink hole. You’d like that wouldn’t you. You’d be such a good boy for me, on your knees whenever I asked. Let me fuck that pretty mouth, choking you on my cock. God, look at you shiver for it, you need it so bad. Need someone to treat you right.”

 

Chris’ words dripped like honey from his mouth, soaking into Chad’s very being, his whole body shaking and shivering for the promises in them. He forcibly clenched his inner muscles, making his channel even tighter for Chris as he fucked into him without mercy. Meeting every one of his needs and a whole bunch he didn’t even know he had. Chris groaned, low and long as his hips stuttered slightly. Getting a hand around his cock he jerked himself quick and rough, wanting it to last but at the same time he was fucking 18 and had no problem with going another round in five minutes. He was too close to stave it off any longer, his whole body starting to tingle with that telltale sensation unique to impending orgasm.

 

“I’m going to come, Chris. Harder. Fuck, harder.” He pleaded, hand speeding up.

 

Chris seemed to get a second wind with his words, hips accelerating and snapping forward with what had to be bruising force. Chad pictured bruises on his ass from where their bodies slapped together and the thought of being marked by this boy was enough to have him spilling over his hand, splashing his chest as he screamed out in undeniable ecstasy.

 

“Shit, Chad. You’re a fucking furnace. Gonna squeeze my god damn cock off.” Chris moaned, hips still working.

“Come in me, wanna feel it.” Chad pleaded, surprising himself with the words.

 

It only took a few more thrusts after that before Chris was spilling into the condom, cock buried deep in Chad’s ass. Even through the latex of the condom he could feel the hot rush of come and in that moment he knew he was willing to do whatever Chris wanted to experience that without the barrier of a condom one day. He chose not to dwell on that particular revelation instead focusing on the sated buzz spreading through his body, leaving him lazy and grinning. Chris gingerly pulled out of him and dealt with the condom before dropping to his back beside Chad. After a moment he felt a soft nudge against his side and he rolled his head to the right, surprised to find himself looking into the startling blue of Chris’ eyes.

 

“Want to get out of here, kid?”

“I don’t know, it depends.” Chad hedged, fingers plucking at the sheets beneath him.

“Never mind, Chad. You’re not gay, I get it.” Chris huffed, pushing himself up off the bed.

“Chris, wait.”

“It’s ok, really.”

 

Chad stared at the hard line of Chris’ back for a moment before pushing himself up, momentarily distracted by the delicious pull of well used muscles. The older boy was already pulling on his jeans, face turned away from Chris.

 

“Don’t be a melodramatic bitch, Kane. All I was going to say was it depends on if you’re going to feed me because I need energy before another round.”

 

His confession startled a laugh out of the older boy and Chad was smirking triumphantly by the time Chris turned around to grin at him. He ran a hand through the tangle of his hair and leaned closer so that they were only inches apart.

 

“I suppose I could, of course you’re going to have to work for it.”

 

Chad couldn’t help but grin back, every inch of him more than eager to work for anything Chris wanted to offer.


End file.
